someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: Fun for all the Family
Foreword This story, while focused on a video game series that is popular with children, is not ''aimed at children in any way. It is simply a dark narrative focused on a children's game series. Please do not read this story if you either do not understand this concept or find it distasteful. Story This tale opens in the iconic Green Hills. Even if you have never played a ''Sonic the Hedgehog game it is highly likely that you are familiar with the setting of a Green Hill-esque level. Lush fields that extend as far as the eye can see, sparkling waterfalls that glimmer so brightly and beautiful trees and vegetation. The environment is such an archetypal paradise: how could anyone possibly forget it? Sonic lay down to sleep with his eyes closed tightly, as if he was resting his very soul. His arms were flat out as he remained motionless. At first glance his posture could be mistaken as one of comfort, since Sonic is brave and often makes the best of even the worst scenario, but he was certainly not relaxing as he was deep in concentration, with thoughts swirling around in his head. His pensive appearance betrayed any ill-thought mask of a care-free attitude. “At least I finally get some rest from this frantic running to and fro. I just hope that it will last a bit longer, just a bit longer. I’m exhausted from this darting about and I dread to think that it will never end”. Sonic opened his eyes and tilted his head towards Dr. Robotnik. Robotnik was a friend of Sonic and his silent demeanour matched the hedgehog’s. However, unlike Sonic, his face grimaced, transparently exposing the pain and suffering he had long endured. Of all the two had been through, Robotnik was withstanding the torment with a heavier heart than Sonic. Sonic instantly recognised what Robotnik’s expression meant, but before he could cheer his friend, he felt a shaking beside him. It was Tails, close friend of Sonic, and perhaps the most affected of the three. The young fox was periodically shaking and Sonic held Tails close to him to try to calm him down. Tails looked at Sonic with wide-eyed innocent eyes and put on a brave face but Sonic could see right through his efforts into the true despair. All remained silent until, suddenly, Robotnik quickly opened his eyes and glanced at Sonic, terrified, and began to speak. "I have a bad feeling that it's all going to start up again Sonic. We are going to have to go through this all again..." Sonic opened his mouth, about to reason with Robotnik that no one could possibly tell when it would also start up again, when a great noise bellowed through the air. 'SEEEGA' It was a horribly familiar noise and everyone knew exactly what the sound meant. Sonic froze on the spot, everyone else went deathly pale. Tails hugged up to Sonic, Robotnik buried his face into his arms and Sonic simply fixated his eyes on the lovely green grass. Robotnik started to speak frantically: "Remember, we do not take anything that happens personally, right buddy?" Sonic looked at Robotnik and nodded sternly. Robotnik continued: “I think it’s down to the fates who succeeds when we next meet. Don’t feel bad if you hurt me, right...right?” But, before Robotnik could finish his speech, he vanished completely from view. It was as if he was erased completely from existence. However, that would be too merciful. The air was filled with music, ironically cheery and upbeat, as Sonic braced himself, for he knew that it was all about to begin. The only 'comfort' Sonic could assure himself with is that he has experienced this many times. Sonic immediately started to sprint as fast as he possibly could, however, it was not due to his own decision or will. It was as if something, or someone, was guiding his every move and sporting with him like some kind of toy. As Sonic continued to run his heartbeat started to intensify and speed up causing him to wheeze and puff. Sonic is a natural runner but the many years of breakneck-sprinting were starting to take toll on his physical condition. Whilst Sonic undeniably has it tough, Tails probably has it harder. Tails is not naturally gifted at running and he often gets winded and exhausted very quickly. Like Sonic he also has no control over his actions, however, his movements are more bizarre than Sonic’s. Most commonly, he is made to imitate Sonic's every movement, yet he also seems to be made to move independently. The unpredictable change of Tails' movements often confuses and scares the poor young fox. Both Sonic and Tails tend to get painfully tired out, with no chance of rest, rather quickly and this time is no exception. However, the lush green hills do not simply pose the challenge of a stamina endurance. Oh no, the beautiful scenery masks numerous severe dangers, such as deep death pits, razor-sharp spikes and even evil robots, called badniks, that hunt down and attempt to kill both Sonic and Tails for no reason other than sadistic pleasure. As Sonic traversed more land he ran straight into a badnik, falling back in great pain and literally losing some of his life-energy. Every time this happened the pain was excruciating and every time this happened Sonic could do nothing to stop it. He tried as hard as possible to leap out of the way, or simply stop altogether, but no matter how hard he tried it was to no avail. Only whatever was controlling him had any ability over whether Sonic could avoid these evil badniks. Sonic often wondered if the force controlling him was simply too incompetent to stop Sonic running into a foe or, much more frightening, was doing it intentionally for self-amusement. After gathering back the remnants of his life energy (for Sonic is tormented by being able to infinitely collect ravaged pieces of his soul) he ran straight ahead until he came across a platform. Sonic knew that the only possible way he could traverse the obstacle would be to jump over it which caused his heart to sink. This was because Sonic, and also Tails, were not made to jump like anybody else does. Oh no, the celestial being seemed to gain more pleasure from forcing Sonic to roll into a ball, like a hedgehog usually does when it is scared, during mid-jump. For Sonic, this was undoubtedly one of the most terrifying part of the whole ordeal. Not only would he get bruised or scratched once he landed on the grass but he was also blinded and had absolutely no idea whether he would land into spikes: an act of absolute agony. This time Sonic got lucky and landed onto the grass. However, he knew that it was only a matter of time until he hit a painful hazard, which caused his fear to intensify only further. Sonic's relief did not last long for he heard a high pitched squeal of pain coming from behind him. Instantly he realised what had happened. Tails must have missed his jump and fallen head-first into the spikes. The brave hedgehog began to think about the torment his friend was suffering: Sonic's relief did not last long for he heard a high pitched squeal of pain and he miss-jumped and fell head first into the spikes. The brave hedgehog began to think about the torment his friend was suffering: "Poor Tails. The young fox is stronger than he looks and is brave beyond his years. To be taken advantage of and tortured at such a young age, it can't be right....surely? Alas, this is the world we live in and what we endure frequently. I don't care about my pain, my suffering, anymore. All I want is for Tails to be able to live a normal life, as normal a life as he can. It's what the poor fox deserves, and what's more, he has done nothing to deserve such suffering. What evil and twisted soul gains pleasure from such wicked activity? Please, stop this, I beg you..." However, this is all a game, an act of fun, with Sonic and Tails being nothing more than mere pawns for entertainment to a higher force. Not until the game ends, albeit only to inevitably restart again, will they have any small respite from this torture. Before Sonic could finish grieving for the pain of his best friend, the music that was constantly ringing in his ear changed to a more menacing tune. This could only mean one thing: that Sonic and Robotnik would be put to fight to the death. This is what the two fear so much: once Sonic reached the end of every hell-zone he is forced to duel his close friend. But...this is the most evil factor of all. No one can ever die. No matter who emerges the victor, the defeated will simply resurrect back into the cruel cycle. Either Sonic or Robotnik will die a most painful death, only to be brought back to life and experience it all over again for all eternity. Sonic fixed his gaze on the boundless fields and started to speak in a demented frenzy: "Can I ever be released from this tortorous hell? All I ever wanted was to live a content life like anybody else, free from the chains of a guiding force. What compells me to this path, what moves me to stride through these courses and, most importantly, why does this energy want me to be a victim of this game. Why am I damned to this enslavement like cattle. Can't I have at least one moment where I can live in a world freely?" And this is all to entertain and amuse whatever is controlling the actions of these characters. One shudders to think what evil entity is the player of this most twisted ‘game’. SIDENOTE Someone made a dramatic reading of this creepypasta. I'm so flattered I simply have to link it in this page: Category:Video Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Mindfuck